I do I think
by CloverJuice
Summary: Continuance from Season 2 finale. Sookie and Eric both begin to suspect there's more to Bill's disappearance than your straightforward kidnapping...
1. Black

I continued to stare at the mirror in the restaurant bathroom, twirling the ring around on my finger. It was a beautiful ring. Simple. I smiled at myself, Bill knew me well enough not to buy me something too fancy.

Why couldn't he have proposed earlier? Before my dreams of him were replaced by confusing ones of Eric? Before Maryann forced that light, that power, from me? When I still knew who I was and whom I wanted. Would Eric have backed off if I were already engaged to Bill? Maybe. Then again, he never paid any attention to that "She is mine" nonsense. So maybe not.

I thought of saying no, of having to look Bill in the eye after breaking his still heart. Would that be it for us? We could not very well carry on as normal, that much was clear. It was only a week or so ago I was ready to give myself to him completely, to make that commitment.

The large part of me that still desired that pulled the rest away from the mirror, with only one face it wanted to see.

But he was not there.

Alone, I stood in the empty restaurant, staring at the upturned chair. The spilled wine. The fallen tablecloth. Taking in the scene around me, I did not need to mentally check for hotspots to know the staff had perished. Anyone able to capture a vampire would not think twice about stopping any human that crossed their path… whoa. What was I still doing alive? I knew enough about the supernatural world to know my smell alone would have drawn any creature to the bathroom.

I may not have had a college education, but I was still smart, and quick with it. Quietly searching under all the tables, I found what I was looking for. Someone had been listening in, waiting for the opportune moment when I was out of the room. Why? I'm hardly a great threat.

What had Bill gotten himself into? I did not want to think about my maybe-fiancé's fate, but the thoughts came flooding in nonetheless. Was he still alive? (Or undead?) Would he be in a few hours? Who wanted him, and what for? I knew I would not get the answers standing around, just more questions. I headed towards the car.

I stopped short. The keys were in Bill's pocket. Luckily I knew the area and my destination was two short blocks away. It was a risk, walking the streets alone at night, considering the scene I had just left but what else was there to do? I had no cell phone with me, and the people I needed to see hardly came out in the day. I was still dazed when I arrived at Fangtasia, I was welcome enough to go through the employees' entrance, but had been following the buzzing sound of the customers rather than looking where I was going.

Shuffling my feet along the slow procession towards the door, I could hear the familiar bored tones of the vampire on the door.

"Welcome to Fang… Oh, Sookie," Pam smiled. "Alone tonight?"

Tonight? Tomorrow? Every night after that? I could not think about that. "Eric here?"

"Entertaining the Fangbangers. He enjoys it really," She smirked. "Business or _pleasure_? Although, I cannot think what business would require you to wear that dress. Or that ring." She held up my hand, as if I needed any more hints as to which ring she meant. "Bill?"

I nodded.

"Oh Eric will just _love_ this, can I come?"

It was not really a question, I knew she would come whether I agreed or not. Pam summoned one of the other vampires; one I did not recognise, to cover the door while she escorted me inside.

I did not register the people around me and guided by Pam, I walked through the blur. Each punter dressed in black blended into the next, so much so that I hardly noticed when the black started creeping in from all sides.

Stackhouses do not faint. So what was that?

I opened my eyes to different surroundings. It took me a few seconds to realise I was in Eric's office, and that my head felt cold. Ice pack? The cold shifted as I stirred and I suddenly realised it was Eric's hand pressed against the rising bump on my forehead.

Carefully, I sat up on the couch so I could see the room better. Pam was leaning against the desk with a strange smirk on her face, and Eric was looking deep into my eyes, concerned. An expression that surprisingly did not look too out of place on him.

"I know it's _supposed_ to be an emotional moment for humans," Pam teased, looking again at the ring. "But isn't passing out in the middle of the club an overreaction?"

I had not thought it might have seemed that way. Then again, Pam loved to tease. Any opportunity to get the ring to Eric's attention, she would take it. Not that he could have missed it. Damn vampire senses. Eric glanced at the ring for a split second before returning his gaze to my face.

"Yes, a clever move on his part," Eric sighed, not taking his eyes off me while addressing Pam. It was unnerving. "But now is not the time for _that_ particular conversation. That is not why Sookie is here. You are forgetting she has tasted my blood."

Ugh. As if I needed reminding of that right now. Eric tricking me into drinking his blood resulted in some of my reservations with regards to Bill. Reservations that caused me to leave Bill for a few minutes. The opportune moment. At least if Eric already knew how I felt it might make what happened at the restaurant easier to explain.

Pam looked surprised, evidently Eric did not give his blood out to just anyone. I didn't know how I felt about that. "She has?"

"In Texas. Sucked silver out of my chest, it was…" Eric's eyes were distant, remembering. Suddenly he snapped to. "What's troubling you, Sookie? These are unusual emotions for one newly engaged." He scoffed at the word.

I breathed in deeply. As I said the words out loud for the first time, the blackness began to swallow me again.


	2. Confusion

"Seems we've got a large clean up on our hands. Chow, head down to Franco's restaurant. Straighten the place out and dispose of the corpses. Burn any with bite marks; this could be disastrous for PR. Pam, I would suggest you go too, but I need you here to watch the club. Something tells me this situation may cause me to leave the premises."

"Yes, Master."

As the door shut behind them, I realised I must have told them more than I thought I had before I blacked out. Twice in one night? Great. I had hoped to take advantage of my still seeming unconscious appearance but I could feel the flush of red to my cheeks giving me away.

"Sookie?" More questions. Fantastic. "Sookie, open your eyes." Eric's voice was no more than an urgent whisper. I obeyed, I was not fooling anyone.

"What?" I snapped. "If you're already sending people to play clean up at the restaurant, I must have told you everything! What else could you _possibly _want to know, Eric?"

"Something is troubling me, yes. Why kill all the other humans in the building, and leave you alive? The one person who would be able to deduce their race. You say you sensed no angry emotions? No malicious thoughts?"

"No," I answered quickly. "Nothing at all."

"Nothing," he repeated. "Definitely vampire. Yet no vampire would fail to pick up on your scent," he breathed in. "So… potent."

I gulped. "When I saw the bug, I guessed as much. I mean, why listen in unless you were waiting for some kind of queue? Why did it matter when I left the room? I'm hardly a threat."

Eric pondered this for a second. "No, you're not. A useful ally, for sure, but no threat. Unless… you've been holding out on me?" He studied my face while I stayed silent, he did not need to know about that light, not when I had not made sense of it myself yet.

"This isn't about me." I was growing impatient. Why was Eric not asking the right questions? Questions about Bill?

"We don't know that, but for arguments' sake let's say you are right. Someone has taken Bill for a reason. Keeping you alive may simply be a means to get him to cooperate."

All of a sudden he stood stock-still. "You were at a restaurant." He stated.

"Yes." I stared in disbelief. Was he completely dense?

"Why bug a _restaurant_? Someone's home or business is one thing, but a restaurant? Who knew you were there?" Eric quizzed.

"I didn't even know where we were going until we arrived, Bill surprised me. My senses would have told me if one of the staff had planted the bug."

"So that leaves Bill." Eric surmised.

It dawned on me. " Someone betrayed him." Someone Bill knew had done this. My heart broke all over again. I looked to Eric, but he seemed unsure.

"That's one possibility," he mused.

I gawped. "What else could there be?"

Hesitating, Eric opened his mouth. "I'm starting to think Bill booking the entire restaurant was more than a romantic gesture."

Was I hearing him right?

"Are you seriously suggesting _Bill_ did this? To himself? To _me_?" My voice was coming out more like a shriek but I did not care. " How could you even _think_ that? Are you so eager to get one over on him that this is what you come up with? I don't know why I'm surprised." I waved my ring finger in his face. " You've played some games before but you see this? This means you loose, Eric. So just give up."

Waiting for him to speak, I had a chance to look at his expression. What was that? Dejection? Regret? Whatever it was did not sit right on his face and it made me uncomfortable. The same small part of me that could not stand the sight of that ring on my finger started to believe what he was saying.

"I don't expect you to believe me, Sookie, but you had a right to know what I was thinking. This bothers me as much as it does you."

"I _strongly_ doubt that. You hate Bill."

"Something is happening in my area without my consent. Without my _knowledge_. The past couple of nights I've been unable to shake the feeling that I'm being undermined in some way, and now this?" His gaze was directed at the floor.

"The past couple of nights?"

Eric smirked, "I've been… _entertaining_ the Queen at her palace."

Despite myself, hysterical laughter escaped my mouth. "Vampires have _Queens_?"

"And Kings," he assured me, defensively. "Something didn't add up there, either. Like I was on the outside of some private joke."

He suddenly locked my eyes to his with a stare so intense I felt my knees begin to give way.

"This one girl, one of the Queen's playthings, had the strangest expression on her face whenever your name was mentioned."

_My name?_

"Tell me, who is Hadley?"


	3. Hadley

**AN: Thank you to all that reviewed! I appreciate them all, and I'll try not to leave too much time between chapters.**

*****I've taken most of Hadley's character traits from the books, as I prefer not to stray from the characters created. No other spoilers intended, her involvement plays out in a different way.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used.**_

Hadley?

I had not heard that name spoken aloud in so long, the pain it caused each member of my family was enough to keep her confined to our thoughts. You see, Hadley's my long estranged cousin. The last any of us knew she had fallen off the map, spiralling into a world of drugs, sex and now apparently, vampires.

"You saw her?" I gasped.

Eric's eyes narrowed at the sign of my recognition. Although still oblivious to my exact connection to Hadley, it seemed my expression had confirmed something for him.

"Sookie?"

"H – How was she?" I was not quite sure if I wanted the answer, but I needed it. No word from her in all that time and I get news of her from _Eric_. That sent the alarm bells ringing at a deafening pitch.

Eric reflected, "Childish. Vain. Gullible. Your average fangbanger, it seems."

I could have guessed as much. Besides 'fangbanger' being added to the list, that was pretty much the cousin I remembered. "She's not changed much, then."

"I can see why the Queen has taken such a shine to her," Eric continued. "She prefers her human companions loyal, but simple."

So she had changed after all. I knew what Eric meant when he said "human companions," and it was not just someone to share a game of chess with. Strip chess, maybe. I guess it was only a matter of time until Hadley was tempted out of her 'men only' preference. Vampires can have anyone they want with that glamour whammy of theirs, with the exception of yours truly.

"You haven't answered my question." Eric's statement brought me back into the present. What question?

"Who is she, Sookie?"

Oh right. That question. "My cousin."

"My, my… you Stackhouses do create a tangled web for yourselves." Two words in Eric's reflection stood out for me.

"_Tangled web?_ You think some of this is connected?" Although thinking of it, it would be astonishing right now if _all_ the circumstances were coincidental. Bill? Hadley? Not to sound untimely bigheaded but it seemed all roads led back to _me_. Eric seemed to be on the same wavelength.

"Tell me… how much does Hadley know about your gift?" Eric probed, his eyes intent.

I had to think, so I tore my eyes away from his gaze. "I don't know exactly, she could tell I knew things, things I shouldn't. When we were in school together she tried to use me to boost her popularity. Selling me as the Bon Temps Psychic, I could have done without the added attention, really." Why was I telling him all this? He hardly needed to know about my troubled childhood. Still, if it would help find Bill…

As I was kicking myself for my big mouth, Eric was spurred into action. He grabbed his keys, and threw one of Pam's pastel sweaters at me.

"Put this on."

"Why?" I did anyway; vampires did not feel the cold so I guess Eric thought it was pointless to have a heater in his office. The goosebumps were starting to show.

"You said yourself. She hasn't changed. It's time we brought the game to them, we're going to the palace."


	4. Chauffeur

**A.N: Sorry for the slow update, this brain of mine's not been working at full power so the words have been coming out in dribs and drabs… Thanks again for all the reviews! I try and take on board all the comments, anything feedback to make it better and more enjoyable to read is much appreciated.**

**I tried to make this chapter longer, hover it is still relatively short, sorry guys! This is my first fic since the **_**O.C**_** days, (on a different site, but I'll add them on here if anyone really wants!) so I'm getting back into the swing of it and enjoying myself immensely, I've written a bit of the next chapter already but it seemed appropriate to stop this one where I did. **

**Happy reading!**

We were silent in the car for quite a while; I had no desire to talk to Eric. As far as I was concerned we were on different missions. I was not fooling myself into thinking Bill was his top priority. His thirst for power just wanted answers. I just wanted a ride.

Staring out the window, I decided I would be positive about this. I would find Bill, and we would go back to Bon Temps. I felt the sudden longing to be normal, do something ordinary. Maybe when I got back I could baby-sit for Arlene, or _finally_ get round to replacing my driveway. It was taking the life out of my poor old car each day.

"So, when are you moving?" Eric asked matter-of-factly.

"Moving?" Whatever did he mean?

"As far as I'm aware, human authorities are yet to pass the law which will allow vampires and humans to marry in the state of Louisiana." He was almost smug, like he knew I had not thought of that. He was right.

"Then we'll wait." I said sharply. Eric let the subject drop and we settled back into silence. Thinking about it, I knew all too well the law had not been passed. Blind hope had me checking the news on that particular law for over two months now, not that Bill had hinted at, or mentioned marriage in any way until tonight. But still, a girl can dream and I had so wanted to marry him. Two months ago.

Did I still? I did not agree with Eric's theory that Bill was party to all of this, but an idea once planted is hard to remove. One by one scenarios filtered into my head that tainted my view of Bill, and one by one I shook them off. Absentmindedly, I fidgeted with the ring, sliding it on and off my finger. Which naturally, Eric noticed.

"Second thoughts? I could turn the car around and take you home. He hasn't seen the ring on your finger yet, he'd be none the wiser." Eric's tone suggested he was not asking, just contemplating his own options. _When_ would he give up?

"The thought hasn't even crossed my mind."

"No, I don't suppose it has. I _am_ curious though. Why the dash to 'powder your nose?' Since you are so sure of him now, why weren't you when he asked you?"

"It's not _Bill_ I wasn't sure of." I replied without thinking.

I was mentally kicking myself as soon as the words left my mouth. Suddenly Eric pulled up on the hard shoulder, fixing his eyes on mine before the car even began to slow down.

"I sensed there was something you weren't telling me. What is it, Sookie?" Eric probed. "Something you heard, or have you just been having some _delicious_ dreams?"

It would be so easy to blame it on that. "You know I have." I was counting on his one-track-mind to be satisfied with that answer, but unfortunately he chose this moment to be rational.

"Yes I do," Eric sighed. "Which is why I know there's something else. I can tell you're lying to me."

I made a promise to myself right there never to drink vampire blood ever again. "Eric…"

"Sookie. The Queen will be able to tell if you don't trust me. That "I'm fine" smile you automatically use may work on most humans, but not us. If she feels there is nothing tying you to your home she will truly stop at nothing to make you hers."

Great. It's about me again.

"But there _are_ things keeping me here," I protested. "I have work, Jason, friends…"

"If you think the Queen considers some humans and that shifter you work for reasons to stay, don't."

"Why do all you vampires assume you can control everyone? I have my own life, I decide what to do with it."

Eric suddenly leant over me and his fangs were out as quick as a flash. I struggled to breathe as his intent became obvious.

"Okay Eric, point proven. Now could you put those away?"

I breathed a sigh of relief as he retracted his fangs, but he continued to hover over me. "You may not be bound by our laws, Sookie," Eric stated, "but we have ways to make you do our bidding. Don't be lured into a false sense of security because you're immune to glamour. _Now_, what have you been hiding from me?"

I was torn. I _really_ did not want Eric knowing more about me than he already did, but was he right? Would the Queen sense I did not wholly trust him and use it to her advantage? I was resigned to that fact, if someone as devious as Eric only made sheriff I shuddered to think what the Queen was like. She had Hadley, and probably Bill too. If it were just the light incident that I was hiding I would have poured my soul out just at that thought. But I had another secret. Something I had not even told Bill.

Eric knew when I was holding something back; it was a choice between keeping deadly quiet or spilling all my secrets right there.

With a deep breath, I chose the latter.

Eric listened intently when I told him all about Maryann, but did not even raise an eyebrow. As I told him all about the blackened bug-eyes staring at me through my neighbours' faces, nothing but boredom crossed his. Had he known there was a maenad wreaking havoc in Bon Temps? He would have done something, surely. His expression changed when I mentioned my home had been transformed into ground central for orgies; after a burst of laughter he looked almost regretful.

"Hmm," He was wistful. "Maybe I _should_ have paid a visit to this Maryann after all. Unless… you intend to continue using the house for the same purpose?"

Ugh.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Eric seemed to notice I in no way shared his fantasies. "Get to the point, Sookie."

So I told him.

I told him how this inexplicable light came from me and stopped Maryann in her tracks. How even this maenad creature, eons old, had no idea _what I was_. I told him of the intense power I had felt as the force rose out of me, but also how – try as I did – I was not able to repeat whatever it was that I did.

I had given him enough to think about, but did not for a second dare to hope it would be enough to send us on our way.

"Part of the mystery that is Sookie Stackhouse."

Was that it? Was _that_ really all he had to say about it? "So you have no idea what it was either?" _Fantastic_.

"Something genetic, maybe?"

He really was clueless.

"Don't think so. Her mojo didn't work on _me_, but Jason turned up and he went as bug-eyed as the rest of them." I stated.

"_That_ proves nothing. Supernatural traits rarely affect each family member, and in cases that they do it is unlikely to be the same power. You seem to have acquired the lion's share in your generation, from what I hear all Jason seems to be able to accomplish is to bed an astonishing amount of women. For a mortal, of course.

­

"Still, we are no nearer to the truth, and are unlikely to get answers this instant. Tell me what else you've been hiding."

Oh boy.

"Okay, but hear me out before you decide to snap my neck."

Something about that request really got Eric's attention. I suppose the human he had been trying to claim as his own suddenly fearing death at his hands would get a reaction out of any vampire.

"I'm listening."

The way he said that made my breath hitch in my throat and my voice came out as a timid squeak, not just from the fear of what I was about to day out loud for the first time.

"I've _heard_ you."


	5. Doubt

**Incredibly sorry for the wait! This was a particularly difficult chapter to write, I must have rewrote Eric's reaction countless times (including in my head) and was never happy with it. I knew where I wanted to go with it, but didn't know if I wanted to take a train or plane to get there, make sense?**

**The usual disclaimer: One day I dream someone will insert my name where I'm putting Charlaine Harris', but as it stands I've yet to write something that brilliant.**

**Happy reading!**

As soon as I told him, I shut my eyes tight and waited for the pain that would surely come. He had to have understood and I knew that in those few seconds, I had gone from being an asset to a liability. It would be too risky for him to keep me around after this.

One… Two… Three.

Nothing.

What was he _doing_? Did he want me to watch my own death? I risked a look in his direction.

In other circumstances, a giant vampire Viking impersonating a fish with his gaping mouth would be quite amusing, but not having a clue what Eric would do next provided me with nothing but fear. I had just told him my most guarded secret – that I have heard his thoughts – and he just sat there gawping at me.

Still, at least my neck was still in place.

"As in…?"

"My little quirk. I know… I don't understand it either, since it works off brainwaves and your brain is, well… dead. No offence. I've only heard you once though if it matters. Not that I've _tried_ to hear you again."

I could see the cogs turning as Eric processed this. He opened his mouth a few times to speak but then quickly shut it as if trying to think of the best question to open with. Finally, the words came. "What did you hear?"

"Sex. Power. _Sex_. Typical Eric, really" I prayed that would help me.

He scoffed at my idea of 'typical Eric' behaviour, but failed to hide his relief. Not surprising, I guess. Of all the things I _could_ have heard, Eric thinking about sex was hardly a great revelation.

"Before or after you tasted my blood?" He was all business now, trying to find some reason behind the unthinkable.

"Before."

"When, exactly?"

"The same night Bill killed Longshadow. I wouldn't have thought it was the blood thing anyway," I added, "since I've never heard Bill's thoughts. It's _only_ you."

It was something I had thought of frequently. Why _Eric_? It would make sense if I could hear all vampires as a rule. It would make sense if it were after I'd had his blood and could hear Bill too. Why only once? We were not particularly close at the time either; it was one of our first encounters. It made no sense.

Nor did it really make sense that he was thinking about sex at the time either. Maybe it is not just human males with the one-track-minds. I will have to remember that.

"I can't explain it." I stressed. He needed to see I was as clueless about this as he was.

"Maybe I can."

Okay. I guess he was not totally clueless. "You… you can?"

"Maybe." He nodded. "I thought they were just stories; no vampire I have come across has had first hand experience with this sort of thing, that I know of. You see, Sookie, as rare as telepaths are, it is not uncommon for them to seek company with vampires. I'm sure you can see why – the silence must be as tempting to you as human blood is to us. As the stories go, blood gets shared between vampire and telepath, forming a bond. Tell me, had Bill drank your blood by this point? And you his?"

"Yes."

He nodded to himself, it seemed that was all he needed to hear to believe the stories were true.

"We had trouble with some drainers." I do not know why I felt the need to clarify that, but it was nice to think that Eric was not completely aware of what Bill and I got up to. Of course, he could just be being polite and respecting my privacy.

Eric the gentleman. Maybe not. Still, something about his expression suggested this was hardly news to him.

Curiosity crept up on me. "So what did this bond result in, exactly?"

"The telepath became a very powerful weapon, able to hear the thoughts of all those, including vampires, thought to be a threat or enemy of the vampire with which she shared the bond. That particular vampire remained immune, of course."

That explained why I had never heard Bill.

"It is one of the reasons telepaths are so coveted by our kind, even those that are sceptical of the stories are at least curious. The _possibilities_ you could provide that one vampire while being unable to use it against them, I can only _begin_ to imagine!"

I was filled with a sudden wave of relief that glamour did not affect me. At least I could not be a weapon against my will.

"You say you only heard me when Bill killed Longshadow? That's understandable, I guess. Killing a fellow vampire was not wise and his fate was uncertain, even to me. Not that what you heard me think could have helped him in any way in that instance."

Something he said caught my attention. "You think Bill believed these stories?"

"Maybe. He certainly knew of them, you'd be hard-pushed to find a vampire of his age that doesn't. He'd be a fool not to take advantage of such a possibility." Could Eric really believe Bill was that calculated? Could I believe he was _not_? "How long was it after he knew you were a telepath before you swapped blood?"

"A day or so," I replied. Eric kept silent. He did not need to voice what both of us were thinking. I shook the thought from my mind as quickly as possible.

"You're certain you haven't heard _any_ other vampire?"

I shook my head in answer. Now more than ever I was confused to why that was, now that I knew the reason. Had I honestly not been present at any other time when Bill had felt threatened?

Of course I had; those three vampires that came to visit last year. He _had_ to have been threatened by them. I ignored the voice in my head reminding me that Bill was tempted by their little pet. I ignored it again when it screamed the fact that he had left Merlotte's with them.

Eric seemed to be thinking of someone else. "Lorena?"

I shook my head again, this time in horror. _She_ had to count. I thought back to when she had approached me at Godric's. Nothing. "How had I _not_ heard her?"­

"I have my theories." He stated, calmly.

I snapped. "Then please share. I'm just _dying_ to know, Eric."

He looked at me strangely. "What's bothering you, Sookie?"

Was he _serious_?

"_What's bothering me?_ Let me think. My fiancé is missing. My fiancé who, by your _stories_ doesn't seem to be threatened by people he _really_ should be. And _you_! You're just acting… _weird._"

This amused him. "Weird, how?"

"You're so _calm_. I tell you I've heard your thoughts, and you do nothing. A normal vampire would have killed me by now."

I mentally kicked myself for giving him ideas.

"So you're mad because I haven't killed you? Sookie, that's ridiculous."

"Well it does when you put it _that_ way." I mumbled.

We both started laughing then. It was as if the laughter was washing away all the tension that had built up in the car.

"That explains why you took so long to tell me. Sookie, I have no intentions to kill you any time soon." Not _exactly_ comforting, but not bad for Eric.

Back to business. "So… Lorena?" I probed.

"Yes. Some bonds wear off with time. You drank his blood after the maenad attacked you but if he had not drank yours in a while…"

Not that theory then. My mind went hazy as the details of our nights in the hotel room came back to me.

My face must have given me away. "Not that then," he stated looking almost disappointed. "The only other possibility I can think of is that Bill did not truly think of Lorena as an enemy."

The words rang in my ears as I stared at Eric in disbelief. The thought had crossed my mind earlier, but it was too much to have someone agree with me. How could my opinion of one person change so drastically in an evening? At this point I was clinging on to an image of the Bill I knew by a thread. I needed to find him. Seeing him was the only way to eradicate this doubt in my head.

_Or confirm it,_ the voice added.

I tried to focus. "Drive."

"Where?" Eric asked, confused.

"Still planning to see the Queen, aren't you?" Why was he stalling? Where was this thirst for answers that was so apparent moments ago? "Let's go."

"I can still take you home. I cannot guarantee as much once we arrive there, the Queen will be intent on keeping you with her" he warned.

"I have my own free will." I pointed out.

"Yes, you do," He sighed. "However, she is of higher rank than me and as I have no claim over you I have no way of stopping her."

"There is _one_ way," I suggested.

He looked at me, perplexed. "What?"

Honestly, I was surprised he had not thought of it first. "Well, I've already had your blood, so you only have one thing to do."

Shock overcame him as the penny dropped. It only lingered there a second, soon being replaced by determination and lust. "_Sookie_, are you saying…"

He slowly leaned in closer, his eyes fixed on mine. As my breathing became erratic, all I could do was shrug.

"Say it," he demanded. "I want you to _mean_ it."

I tilted my head he leaned in further. His eyes left mine for a fraction of a second to focus on my neck.

I found myself practically begging.

"_Bite me, Eric"_


	6. Chocolate

**A.N:**** I'm a bad, bad person. This one took me a long time to write, and combined with my muse's little holiday *sob* it left a long, long time between updates. Bad author.**

**I hope the chapter makes up for it though. Content-wise its more like three compared to the previous ones!**

**Love to you all, shame on me. (Especially after **_**that**_** cliffhanger eh?)**

**Disclaimer: The tremendous Charlaine Harris and creators of **_**TB**_** deserve credit for characters etc.**

**Happy reading, Rachel **

Eric continued to lustfully stare at my neck for a few seconds before a crease formed along his forehead. It seemed to take some effort for him to pull back and rearrange himself in his chair.

I struggled with my own surprising disappointment as I realised I had been anticipating Eric biting me all _too_ eagerly. I was still breathless from before and he waited for me to regain some of my composure.

"She would know." It was a simple statement, but I still did not get it. Sensing my need for clarification, Eric continued. "If I bit your neck, the Queen would be sure to notice."

"Still not getting your point, Eric. Why should it matter if the Queen spots a little nip?"

He looked at me as if I were missing the obvious. "We need her to trust us. The Queen doesn't know we have our suspicions; we can use that. You are forgetting most vampires have heard the telepath tales. She may have reason to be cautious if you walk in with fresh wounds on your neck, especially since I told her only last night that I was yet to taste you."

Ugh. "She asks you stuff like that?"

Eric simply shrugged. "I know it sounds crass to you but she _is_ the Queen. You could say it is her job to know such things. She may well have just been checking you were still Bill's human."

I instinctively shuddered, would I ever get used to that phrase? A glint caught my eye and I looked down to my ring, suddenly realising that I was Bill's. I had agreed to it. So why did saying it still make me cringe?

"She seems awfully interested in me for someone I didn't know existed."

"You can hardly blame her for that." I turned to look at Eric, only to find him closer than I thought. His eyes caught mine once again and…

Where did my breath go?

He swept a lock of hair off my shoulder to gaze longingly at my neck. He was soon intoxicatingly close, inhaling the scent of my skin, my blood. I felt his fangs trace along the vein at my neck and suddenly nothing else mattered. I wanted him there.

My hand traced its way up his arm while I marvelled at how _big_ this Viking was. I found myself imagining more than two little nips and bit my lip in yearning. The hand continued its journey, ending in his hair. I grasped at it, bringing my neck impossibly close to Eric's fangs.

A soft moan escaped my lips, willing him to have his way with me. He stayed pressed against my neck for a moment before I felt him sigh against me as he pulled away, fixing his gaze on me.

"One day soon, Sookie, I _will_ have you." _But not now_. It did not need to be said. Of course part of him was still thinking logically.

I however, was not. "I could use my wrap as a scarf…"

"You might as well have a neon sign above your head saying 'Spot the Fangbanger'."

I froze. _Fangbanger_. I refused to see myself as one of those desperate souls addicted to vampire sex however and whenever they could get it. That was not _me_. The thought snapped me back to my senses. I was with Bill. I was only here, with Eric, in the first place so we could find _Bill. _A bite was one thing, I could tell myself that was strictly business, but those other thoughts, I would have to put them away in the lockbox in my brain.

Maybe peek at them later.

We could hardly have got much done in Eric's sports car, anyway. Not that it matters.

If only Eric had a truck.

_Bill._

Right. I needed to focus. I truly believed forming a bond with Eric was the best way, but how to convince him?

Funny. How things change.

A thought hit me. So _obvious_. "Maybe…"

Excitement filled Eric's face, "Yes, Sookie?"

"If you bit me, we could just say it was Bill earlier. I mean, they would believe that, right?"

The glow quickly left Eric's face. What was he expecting me to say? "We have to look at _all_ the possibilities, Sookie. If they bugged the restaurant, chances are they planted bugs anywhere you and Bill were likely to go in the last few days. Your homes, your cars, Merlottes…"

At that, Eric started the engine quick as a flash and had us headed back the way we came before I had a chance to put my seatbelt on.

"Eric, what are you doing?"

"So _STUPID!_" he roared, and said no more. His hands gripped the steering wheel so hard I wondered how his vampire strength had not ripped it right off. Everything outside passed as a blur and I risked a look at the speed dial. Woah, could cars even go that fast?

"Eric, slow down," I pleaded.

He ignored me. If anything, I felt the engine rev louder. His eyes… his eyes were _manic_. "Eric, you're scaring me. _What's going on?_"

He was seething. "She wouldn't. I'm a _fucking sheriff!_ And it's _my_ club. _Mine_." I had never seen him so livid, and considering it was _Eric_, a shiver went down my spine.

He did not slow down the whole way back to Shreveport, and he never stopped rambling. He flew into the _Fangtasia_ parking lot at such a speed that I thought we were headed straight for the wall. Luckily, the car had good brakes.

"Stay here." He ordered, and I was hardly going to argue. Truth be told, I was glad to be out of his presence for a few minutes. The ride back had left me a little shaken. I did not have much time to myself however, Eric had hardly been gone when I heard the door open and Pam slid in next to me.

"Eric's unhinged," she stated.

"Yup."

"He's sent everyone out of the club."

"Yup."

"Ranting on about _respecting the sheriff_."

"Sounds about right," I sighed.

"What's going on, Sookie?"

_Keep it simple_, "Eric thinks the Queen has bugged the club."

"Oh." Pam shrugged. "He's mental."

"Not really," I replied, amazed. I was defending Eric to _Pam_. How could one day get so twisted? "I mean, it makes sense. If they bugged the restaurant, they probably bugged other places too. They had to know I would come here after what happened. I just don't get why he is _so_ convinced it is the Queen."

Pam rolled her eyes at me. "Eric has… a _need_ to understand things, for them to add up. More than the average person. The Queen has shown interest in you, and apparently has been hiding something from him. It fits. You know, Sookie, if he is right you could be walking straight into a trap."

"I know."

"Not going to let that stop you, are you?" I shook my head. "Regardless of how much Bill is involved in all this, you would put yourself at risk?"

"How could I _not?_" I had to make her understand, as much as I told myself otherwise, it was not just about finding Bill anymore. I needed answers just as much as Eric did, the seeds of doubt were rapidly taking root.

"Eric would kill me if he heard this, but it would probably do you good to spend more time with _humans_, Sookie." Finally, something I agreed with. However Pam, being Pam, made sure that did not last. "You are so _whipped_."

"Am not! I'm _engaged_."

"Hardly," Pam scoffed.

"Excuse me?" What _was_ she on about? Bill gave me a ring, I was wearing the ring. Does _not_ take a genius.

"Well you didn't exactly say yes to his face. For all Bill knows, you headed for the hills."

"I guess," I sighed, defeated. Pam's eyes were gleaming. I knew that look, and waited for whatever was coming next.

"Why do you smell like Eric?"

Oh, crap. "I, uh… it's the car." I shut my eyes. _Please work!_

When I opened my eyes, Pam had leaned over to me, looking like a child at Christmas. "No, its _you_. He's all over you, especially up here…" She leaned over further to get a better look at my neck before sitting back, disappointed. "Hmm. No bite marks."

"No bite marks," I confirmed, sounding smug. Truly, I was more disappointed than she was. At least I _hope_ Pam was not _that_ eager to find out whether I had been nipped by her Master.

She pressed the issue, "Why not?"

I could lie and say _I_ turned _him_ down, or I could just come out with it. Who knew, she could help. I pondered that for a few seconds until I heard Pam tapping her foot. Considering I knew vampires did not _have_ to move, she _must_ have been impatient.

"He didn't want the Queen to notice." I mumbled.

"But _you_ wanted him to?"

I shrugged, starting to regret telling her. How could I explain _wanting_ Eric to bite me without mentioning I believed the old tales? I hardly wanted Pam trying to bond with me too. "Mmm Sookie! I guess you aren't so whipped after all," she purred. Could I let her think I was a cheat?

_Well, it is slightly true, _a part of me nagged. _You have been thinking about it._ I shook off the thought. I tried telling myself yet again that it was strictly business but in all honesty, if what I was thinking of doing was just business, I was starting to feel like a whore.

I played it down. "But nothing happened so…"

"Well. Its too late to head back out now, you'll never make it there before the sun comes up. You might as well make the most of your night, and if you can't get Eric to bite your neck… well, lets just say there are _other_ places he will _not _be able to refuse." Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "He's coming back," she drawled. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

_Do everything then, _I thought. Pam opened her car door as curiosity got the better of me.

"Pam, why are you so interested in what Eric gets up to?"

Getting out, Pam simply shrugged, "I get bored. Besides, winding up Eric is _fun_. You should try it sometime," she smirked.

"Sookie is perfectly capable of doing exactly that without your help, Pam, or in fact, her own knowledge."

Eric was standing a foot from the car, looking directly at me through the windshield. I had not even seen him walking towards us. His stare was intense, as if I was his only thought. It was intimidating. Pam took that as her queue to leave.

"Bye, Eric. Later, Sookie!" And she left, not before looking at me and miming a bite. Fangs out. No sooner had she gone that Eric was back in the driver's seat we were on our way.

"Where are we going _now_?" I sighed.

"My place, it's not far from here and your house is more than likely bugged, of course. We only have a couple more hours before the sun comes up, not nearly enough time to get to the Queen's abode. Not tonight. I mean, I could fly there in no time but –"

"I'm sorry, did you just say _fly_?"

"Yes. Have I not mentioned that? _I can fly._ Not a big deal." He seemed particularly smug about it though. "Anyway, like I said I _could_ get there in no time but it hardly accommodates passengers."

My mind drifted off to a place where Eric had lifted me miles above anywhere, and I wondered how much focus one had to put into flying…

"You look a bit flustered, Sookie." Eric's words pulled me out of my daydream. Flustered was _one_ word for it.

If only Eric had a truck.

We drove the last few minutes in relative silence, Eric occasionally looking in my direction and smirking. I cursed the fact that he could sense how I felt. Especially _right now_. Eric slowed down suddenly, and I noticed we were outside a magnificent gated house. It was a mini mansion. Without warning the gates parted and Eric steered the car up his perfectly smooth, paved drive.

Of all the things I could marvel at, I was jealous of his _driveway_.

Once inside, Eric headed straight for the kitchen, saying nothing. Funny, I thought his showy nature would love to show me around. His kitchen was nothing like Bill's, in that it actually _was_ a kitchen, right down to the fruit bowl on the breakfast bar. Fake fruit, but I had to give him points for that. Eric pulled three _TrueBloods_ out of the fridge, uncapped them all, and quickly put them in the microwave to heat up. Still saying nothing. The microwave pinged; Eric took one out, shook it and downed it in a flash. Same with the second. He took a swig out of the third before looking at me and sensing my confusion. He raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't the only one restraining yourself tonight, Sookie," Eric stated with a smirk. Realisation hit me, I had not actually seen him drink _anything_ tonight, with what happened in the car, Eric's bloodlust must have been almost deadly. Still, _three TrueBloods_. A part of me was filled with self satisfaction over the affect I had on him.

As I saw a drop of blood linger on Eric's bottom lip, I found myself wishing it were mine. Who was I kidding? I wanted this. Pam's words came back to me: _other places_. I could justify this, tell myself to find Bill; I would _have_ to cheat on him. Sort of. I was not going to do that.

Sookie Stackhouse is no whore, and this was _not_ business.

As I approached Eric confidence washed over me, and I knew he could feel it. His eyes stayed on me as he drained the last of the bottle and set it down on the counter. I stopped just inches away from him and reached up to his face with my hand, wiping the synthetic blood from the corner of his mouth before putting my finger to my lips, tasting it.

"Nothing like the real thing, is it, Eric?" I teased, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

The lust had returned to his eyes, "Sookie, we _can't_ –"

"Not the neck, I know," I purred, not breaking eye contact with him.

A growl caught in his throat. "Sookie…"

"Care to show me where I'll be sleeping, Eric?" I asked him, all too coyly. He obliged in an instant, sweeping me off my feet. He carried me up the stairs and into one of the first rooms on the landing. After being set down rather abruptly, I gasped at how grand the room was, I had never been in one like it. The bed was _enormous_. I imagined you could probably act out the _Ten in a Bed_ song in it and have no-one fall out.

I wondered if that was Eric's reason for buying the thing.

I noted the windows. "Not exactly light-tight in here."

"I guess not," Eric merely shrugged, "but then… I spend my days elsewhere."

So the bed _was_ recreational. I barely had time to think more of it when Eric scooped me up and had me on the bed before I even realised I was no longer vertical. Suddenly the size of the bed seemed more than excessive, we could have been lying on a cot for all the space that was between us. Looking up at Eric, my breath hitched as I saw the lust consuming his eyes.

"So, Sookie… what, or rather _where_ did you have in mind?"

He was being as gentlemanly as possible in the situation, but I was so caught up in his intense stare all coherent thought had fled my mind. I just did not care where he bit me, just as long as he _did_. Trailing his long fingers up my arm he continued to look into my eyes searchingly, the Viking willing to give me the power he could so easily take. I bit my lip before I spoke, handing the power back to Eric.

"You choose," I begged.

Eric's eyes flashed with excitement, but his voice remained steady. "As you wish. First, might I divest you of that dress? It would be such a shame if it got ruined, you look _ravishing_."

_Dear Lord, ravish me!_ I silently pleaded, fervently nodding in compliance. A small whimper escaped my lips as he unzipped my dress exposing me to the cool air. Smirking at my response, Eric trailed a finger along my newly bared skin, trying to illicit another moan. I did not disappoint. I closed my eyes in amazement as I felt myself melting at his icy touch.

Completely ridding me of my dress, Eric left me in my lace bra and thong. I felt a small pang as I remembered picking them out with a different vampire in mind. As he sensed my unease, Eric started tracing patterns on my stomach. If this meant to relax me, it was _not_ working, but it did make me more willing.

Suddenly I felt Eric's fangs against my skin.

He had already refused to bite my neck, but that did not stop him lingering there for a moment, breathing me in. Eric's lips made their way down my body, stopping every so often, trying to find the best place to bite. He made me feel like a box of chocolates.

I rose up on my elbows to watch Eric as he reached my navel and his eyes looked up to meet mine. He forced a whimper from my mouth as he placed a chaste kiss there before working his way back up my body, deciding to try his luck. He used his fangs to slip my left bra strap off my shoulder, exposing more of my breast. Eric's hand slipped around my back, pulling me closer to him as his lips rested above my bra. I had to break eye contact as my head fell back, my breathing becoming desperate.

As Eric lowered my head back onto the pillows, I unconsciously spread my legs for him; an unspoken invitation. His cool touch against my breast felt _amazing_ but there was a heat rising in me elsewhere that needed attention. I felt Eric smile as I moved under him but he paused at my chest for a moment longer, savouring the rapid, uncontrollable rise and fall of my cleavage. While revelling in the effect he had on me, Eric's hand traced its way down my torso and began stroking my inner thigh, making me beg for him.

"Patience, Sookie," was all he said. He was enjoying this, his hand continued to tease my thigh, inching ever closer to my thong. Eric placed one final kiss atop my breast before his lips decided to join his wonderful hand. It seemed like an endless moment before his lips met the other thigh, kissing me there, preparing me.

Eric had chosen his chocolate.

Suddenly his lips left my skin, and I moaned at the loss. Raising my head up to look at him, I noticed Eric was sitting back on his knees, a mischievous gleam in his eye. As soon as he realised I was looking, he whipped my knees up over his shoulders and considering his height my hips were raised a good foot off the bed. Eric was making the most of this and I could not help but blush when I thought of the view he had. I wondered exactly how much my delicate lace thong was covering in this position.

I closed my eyes and let my head fall back again as his lips continued to work on my thigh, his hand still stroking the other one. He was so close to my centre and the sensation was making me writhe in mid-air. Eric chuckled against my skin; this was what he wanted. He continued to make me writhe against him for a while before moving his other hand to steady me. I bit my lip out of need and anticipation, my breath coming out as a wild pant.

Eric did not keep me waiting, in a swift movement his fangs sank into my soft skin as I inhaled sharply. The pain came in a different way to how I was expecting; his expert ministrations earlier making it the most erotic experience of my life. His fingers continued to stroke me close to the lace of my thong and I was sure he could smell my arousal as his lust became more powerful with each second, his grip on me tighter. I knew the blood flowed more freely where he was, yet his desire to taste me was making suck harder than necessary and it filled me with a strong sense of power.

I knew I was moaning, but in my lust filled haze I could hardly hear so I gave in and acted on instinct. I continued to buck towards Eric, pushing his fangs deeper into my skin despite him trying to steady me. His fangs felt different to Bill's, sharper. I was not complaining.

All too soon, Eric pulled his mouth away from my skin and cleaned the blood of my skin with his tongue, sealing the wound. My light-headedness thanked him, but my lust did not want him to stop. Letting my legs fall back down to the bed, Eric lowered himself to plant a kiss _so_ close to the fabric of my thong, doing nothing to slow down my heartbeat.

"Sookie, your blood… you _are_ a treat," he murmured lustfully, inhaling the scent of my wetness. I knew Eric wanted to taste more than my blood, and I found myself begging for it. To my frustration, Eric inched his way up the bed and propped himself up on his elbow beside me.

"As I said, Patience." As I lay there worked up and confused, Eric delicately held up my left hand, fiddling with my engagement ring. "For as long as this ring is on your finger, you cannot be mine, Sookie."

Never before had I been so exasperated by vampires and their rules on human ownership. He had already drank my blood, why not go the whole hog?

Eric lay there for a while, murmuring 'soon' into my ear as my breathing returned to normal. His lack of faith in my relationship with Bill filled me with a sense of guilt; I had hardly been loyal to him the past few hours, whatever I told myself to justify what happened.

I felt the bed shift next to me as Eric left my side. Looking towards the windows, I saw a pink hue to the sky; he had stayed with me all night. He walked towards a drawer and, questionably, pulled out a pricey looking silk nightdress. Leaving it on the edge of the bed for me, he turned to leave.

"Eric?" He turned to look at me, a look in his eyes I could not decipher. "Do you think it worked?" I asked him.

He smiled at me wistfully, "I guess we'll find out tomorrow. Sleep, Sookie."

Eric finally reached the door, pausing for a second to turn the light off and flick another switch before shutting the door behind him. As I reached for the nightdress, I heard a strange whirring sound. Electric shutters were making their way down, covering each of the large windows completely.

The room _was_ light-tight.


	7. Shifter

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a **_**long **_**while, had a lot going on these past weeks. This is just a short teaser (personal opinion = not too brilliant), stolen from the start of the next chapter, which hopefully isn't far behind!**

**Usual disclaimer… actually, take this to cover the rest of the story, as I guess you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them.**

I awoke to the sound of a phone ringing on the nightstand.

Wait.

I do not have a phone on _my _nightstand.

As I rubbed my eyes, taking in my surroundings, the events of the previous night resurfaced in my mind. Bill, whether he went willingly or otherwise, was surely gone. The thought made me feel numb. Numb bar the sparkling weight on my left hand.

Glancing at the clock and figuring no one would try to contact Eric this early, I took it upon myself to end the incessant chirping myself. Shifting slightly to grab the phone, I could feel the biggest reminder tingling between my thighs. Eric had bit me. _Eric_. Worst of all, I had wantonly spread my legs and let him. _Begged_ him for more. After everything he has put me through in the past.

Mindlessly, I held the phone up to my ear and groggily spoke, "Hello?"

"Sookie? Sookie is that you?" Sam.

"Sam, what's going on?" I asked, confused.

"I should be asking _you_ that! Sookie, what the hell? You didn't turn up for your shift lunchtime, which _never_ happens if it's not for those _damn vamps_ and even then you still have the decency to ring in and tell me!" Oh shoot. I completely forgot. Still, I guess in the circumstances you cannot _really_ blame a girl. "After _hours_ of trying to get you on the phone I drive round your house and find a note tagged to the door with this number on it." _Who put that there?_

"Sorry, Sam," I started, unsure of how to explain myself. "I'm kind of stranded in Shreveport at the moment." I trailed off, scratching my head. _At least I think its Shreveport…_

"Stranded? Honey, tell me where you are. I'll come pick you up."

Oh so tempting. Part of me was itching to be far away when Eric woke up. A little human interaction could not hurt, Sam's a shifter, but _still_. However I _was _cursed with a conscience. I had to see this through, for Bill.

"I couldn't honestly give you directions to this place, Sam. Actually, I think you should probably get someone to cover my shifts for a few days, just to be safe." I knew I was pushing my luck but I did not know _what_ to expect when I met this Vampire Queen. I only found out there _was_ such a thing the night before and it still made me giggle to think about it.

I heard a sigh the other end of the line. "So much for asking you to do tonight instead," Sam grumbled. "What have they got you doing this time?"

"Bill's missing," I sighed.

"Sook, I'm sorry," Sam said, trying to comfort me over the phone. I knew they hardly cared for each other so it meant a lot. "Honey, you really should come home and be with your friends, the Fangtasia vamps can take care of this."

"I _can't_, Sam. They need me," I told him, and myself.

"_Why?_ Who do they think took him, that Fellowship group?"

"Vamps, actually," I muttered.

I could hear the disbelief in his voice as he spoke. "Vamps? I thought you've never been able to hear those bloodsuckers, what do they need you for?"

"It's a _long_ story. Besides, they may need me in case their human _pets_ know something. To be honest I just need to feel like I'm doing _something_, you know?" The immense guilt I was feeling may have contributed to that need, but I felt that was slightly an over share for a conversation with Sam.

"I get it," he sighed. "Just… keep in touch. If you need me to help, you know you only have to call."

After thanking him wholeheartedly and promising to check in, I decided to hop in the shower. As I let the water cascade over me, I felt it. The shame of what I had done was _nothing_ compared to the pure lust I had felt at the time, and it filled me with dread.

I refused to feel this way about _Eric_.

I glanced over at the ring I had placed on the shelf – the reminder of who I belonged to – and could not help but notice how much lighter and _free_ my hand felt without it.

But I was a one man woman, and _right now_ that man was Bill.


	8. Vampires

**Author's Note:** So here it is. Tough time deciding how something would go in this chapter, but I hope you like it!

* * *

After hopping out of the shower and towelling off, I noticed a bag of clothes at the foot of the bed that I had not spotted before. Probably from the same person who put the contact number on my front door. _Eric's day guy._ So I was not surprised to see real fruit in the fruit bowl once I got down to the kitchen, or a note on the fridge door.

_Sookie,_

_I did not know what was your favourite, so I got my guy to pick up what's in here. Feel free to help yourself._

_Until nightfall, _

_Eric_

That note gave me the shivers for some unfathomable reason. Predictably, upon opening the fridge I found every shelf full with pretty much a choice of anything. I have a healthy appetite as it is and I was ravenous, so I grabbed a couple of bagels and picked on some grapes from the fruit bowl while they were in the toaster. I spread some soft cheese on my bagels and munched away. When I'm nervous, I eat. Half the fruit bowl was devoured before Eric emerged. He greeted me politely as he made his way over to the fridge for a _True Blood_. So, he was going to play polite huh? I could do that, its how my Nan raised me. After all, its not like we did anything _remotely_ questionable last night.

"Good evening, Eric. Thank you for the clothes and the food, by the way," I thanked him as sweetly as possible.

He smiled at me but looked towards the fridge questioningly, picking things out and raising them to his eye level to inspect. " Sookie, you are most welcome. Although, I made sure I asked for what humans would call _fine cuisine_. There seems to be French buns, Swiss cheese, some chocolate covered crap, and here you sit, drowning in a mountain of orange peel."

"I like oranges!" I huffed as I made my way around the room, picking up the orange peel from the counter. He was right; I had made one hell of a mess. "You said to help myself to whatever I wanted in here and I have."

I am sure I saw him smirk at that. "I'm glad. Now, go and change into one of the more glamorous outfits I had purchased for you. The Queen has expectations that we would be wise to meet."

And I thought that what I had picked out was not that bad. There was _nothing_ less than glamorous in that bag in the bedroom, but some clothes were borderline ridiculous. I guessed it was one of those items Eric wanted me to wear. I settled on some flowing flowery number and quickly stuffed the rest of the clothes back into the bag, slinging it over my shoulder before heading back downstairs. Eric was pacing around and giving orders to a bored looking Pam when I re-entered the kitchen.

"…and I want you to I.D everyone who walks through that door. Vampires, humans, Tinkerbell, _no one_ gets in that club unnoticed. I want to know when they turn up and when they leave." Mmm. Authority. _Such_ a turn on.

_Bad Sookie. Only lost your virginity a few months ago and already you're a fully-fledged nympho… nice._

"Yes, Master," Pam nodded. "Nice dress, Sookie," she added, smirking when she saw me. Her greeting made Eric turn around, apparently my entrance went unnoticed by him. The corners of his lips turned up in a smile for a second before he went back to addressing Pam.

"Now, I do not know how many nights we will be gone, and ideally I would have you accompany us. However, I need the club in the hands of someone I trust, and without you that leaves… well, no one."

"Understood," Pam nodded.

Eric turned to me, relieving me of my bag and carelessly slinging it over his shoulder. He motioned for us to start towards the door while shouting an afterthought to Pam. "Any trouble, call me _immediately_!"

Eric held the car door open for me before loading the bags in the trunk and walking round to his side. Neither of us was in the mood for small talk so the first part of the ride passed in a silence I could hardly call comfortable.

"So. I have been thinking…" Eric started, jolting me from my stargazing.

I mumbled my reply dumbly, only half listening. "Huh? What's that?"

"I know you would not want to be in the Queen's service, to be pulled away from your loved ones to answer to her constant call…"

"Huh. Hardly different to what I do now!" I scoffed, causing Eric to snap back.

"I would _never_ take you from the people you care about unless you wished me to. Or if it was _completely_ necessary. Saying that, while there is every chance Bill may be conspiring with the Queen you should think _very_ carefully about where your loyalties lie."

I was not going to say it, but I had not been thinking about anything else since he was 'taken'.

"To the Queen, you are a mere human. A valuable one… but human none the less. A pet. One she would not let leave her sight if she had the chance. With Bill, you stand that risk."

Okay. _Now_ I was confused. "What are you trying to say, Eric?" I coaxed.

"I think… maybe it would be wise… that is, _if_ the Queen asked…"

"Oh, for the love of God, spit it out!"

"I think our best bet is to make it known I have now tasted your blood."

Eric took his eyes off the road to look at me, gauging my expression. Although why he needed to was beyond me. The blood he had twice tricked me into sharing _should_ have told him I was seeing red. I felt so stupid, that old saying floating round my mind.

_Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me._

"Sookie…" he started cautiously. I did not want to hear it.

"Don't. Just _don't_. First you say biting my neck is out of the question because you want to keep the mark hidden. So I let you put your head between my legs and suddenly you want to tell the world!

"No need to be so vulgar, Sookie."

My rant was far from over. "I knew. I just knew at the time that you were trying to make the most of it. _Groping _me wherever you damn well pleased…"

"I heard no complaints at the time! You were practically begging me to touch you," Eric smirked. He was right, but that was beside the point. If he had just told me what he wanted, then maybe…

_No._

_Definitely not._

_Don't even think it._

"You tricked me, Eric. _Again._ You made me think it was the only way. Mr. High-Handed, always forcing other people's hands without checking what _they _want. Next you're going to tell me you made up all those legends." _Oh sweet_ _Jesus._ That thought had barely entered my head before I voiced it. What if he had? Was I about to enter the lion's den without a single plan?

Eric kept his eyes on the road as he spoke. "You have every right to be mad at me, to _doubt_ me, but believe me when I say _everything_ I told you about the legends is what I know myself."

_Thank Christ for that._ I had my doubts, but his statement relieved me slightly.

"Vampires," I muttered. "Can't trust a single one of you!"

Eric laughed humourlessly. "Bear that in mind… we're here."


End file.
